Kidnapping, Retribution, and Snogging
by We Are Devious Slytherins
Summary: What are you doing in there Ginny? I'm strapping them down. You're WHAT!...you're...oh. OK. I'll get the duct tape. DMHG, GWBZ
1. Technicolor Wacky

"This has to be the best New Year's Eves I've ever had," Hermione Granger remarked as she wandered down the street in Diagon Alley. She shifted the six shipping bags in her hands to make her fingers more comfortable. "I don't think I've ever done this much shopping in one day."

"I'm so glad you let me help you make over your wardrobe," her good friend Ginny Weasley replied. Ginny was likewise weighed down by numerous shopping bags. "I must say, I think it's your best New Year's resolution ever."

"I would never have agreed to it if you hadn't bullied me into it," Hermione grumbled halfheartedly as she maneuvered around a puddle of snowy slush.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "You would still be the poorly-dressed Hermione we've all grown exasperated with. You're seventeen. It's about time you learned to dress stylishly." She smiled. "I'm only doing this because you're my best mate, you know. Come on, what do you say to crashing a party somewhere?"

Hermione gasped and looked at Ginny in shock. "But...but...but..." she sputtered, "We're underage! I only turned seventeen in September and you just had your sixteenth birthday! We wouldn't be allowed to be in a Muggle club!"

Ginny smiled, "Oh, well that is easy to remedy. Don't you remember that Tonks taught us some disguising charms?"

"Ginny, that would be completely wrong of us! Besides," she said, "We don't have any proof of identification."

The youngest Weasley scoffed at this last statement and said, "Hermione, we are witches. Do you really think that we don't know how to conjure some up?" Hermione looked dejectedly at Ginny. She knew perfectly well that nothing was stopping them from going out to celebrate. She would have brought up Ginny's mother, but both of her parents had gone to visit Charlie in Romania for a few days.

Hermione sighed and said, "All right Ginny, you win." The younger girl whooped with joy. "But... there is no way that I'm going to get drunk tonight."

It was almost 10:30 when the girls were walking across Piccadilly Circus to a large club. At a glance, these two fit in perfectly with their surroundings. Ginny's hair was changed into a less vibrant red that was bordering on purple. She had changed her figure a bit and had charmed her eyes to look a catty gold color.

After much berating, Ginny had coerced Hermione into walking on the wilder side tonight and had overseen her transformations. Hermione now had a black pixie cut that was heavily streaked with electric blue and green, and two sparkling amethyst colored eyes. Hermione had questioned Ginny about their appearances, saying that they were too conspicuous, but Ginny had expertly pointed out that in this part of London, they did indeed look normal. Hermione hesitated outside of the dance club as she started to have second thoughts.

"Oh, come on Hermione," Ginny said in an alien voice. "You need to live a little from time to time. Tonight is the perfect opportunity for you to have some pure, unrestrained fun, and I will personally see to it that you enjoy yourself tonight. And who knows," she shrugged, "Maybe you'll find a cute Muggle bloke to dance the night away with..."

Hermione bit her lip, weighing her options, but before she could reach her final verdict, Ginny pulled her towards the bouncer and into the sea of people. At first, Hermione was a bit nervous, but after she saw a few of the stares that some twenty-something gents were giving her, she found herself becoming lost in the pulsating waves of the booming music.

Ginny saw that Hermione was too busy dancing to be bothered with getting a drink. The former redhead sauntered over to the bar and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her. She was about to order a drink when she realized that she knew nothing about Muggle liquor. She had only ever had soothing Butterbeer or burning Fire Whiskey.

She didn't notice that the guy crushed up next to her had been contemplating this girl's extraordinary features and noticed her indecision.

Ginny heard a vaguely familiar voice from beside her say, "The lady will have a Sex on the Beach, and I'll have the same."

Ginny turned to her sudden companion and nearly keeled over in shock.

Blaise Zabini couldn't remember how they had decided to go to a Muggle club this New Year's, but he was starting to think that this wasn't such a bad idea. He saw a tall and slender girl about his age waltz up to the bar. Her stunning features immediately mesmerized Blaise. Her magenta hair was majestically accompanied with tiger like golden eyes. She saw a look of confusion cross over her face when the man behind the counter asked what she wanted. When her silence continued, he realized what she was pondering. He quickly interceded and ordered them each a Sex on the Beach. The beautiful creature turned towards him and an indescribable look flashed across her face but they were immediately replaced by calculating eyes and a slow grin as she looked him over.

Blaise would have to remember to thank Draco for talking him into going here tonight.

"Now isn't that a bit presumptuous of you?" Ginny said silkily. She couldn't figure out why she was toying with this Slytherin. Her first thought was to scoff at him and walk away, but then she thought why should she? He had no clue who she was, and the point of tonight was to have fun and let loose.

"Yes, it is a bit presumptuous if I do say so myself," he said with a sense of pride. "So is that what you want?" Blaise drawled over the music.

"Is what, what I want?"

"Sex on the beach."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she suddenly burst out into laughter. She could tell that by the look on his face, he hadn't been expecting her to openly laugh at his proposition, but then again, she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. "It is just that that was one of the corniest lines that I have ever heard, but it was really cute."

He ruefully grinned and then raised his hands as if to say 'I tried'. "So anyway, what is your name?"

She thought about this for a moment. She didn't know if she should keep her own name or not, and then decided against it. "My name is...Violet Stratford."

"Violet?" Blaise asked as the bartender delivered their drinks. "I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise," Ginny repeated, trying not to look as if she were trying to suppress another attack of laughter. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Blaise. So tell me, do you live around here?"

"No, I only came here tonight for the drinks and the dancing." He gave her a suggestive look and a slow, sly, Slytherin smirk. "And, of course, the beautiful ladies."

Ginny laughed. "Don't flatter me," she said, reaching up to finger her magenta hair. "With a hair color like this, I'm probably anything but. Magenta really isn't my best color."

Blaise adopted a mock-hurt expression. "Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you would. After all, I don't know you. We only met a minute ago."

Blaise offered her his hand. "Well, let me prove myself to you. Would you care to dance?"

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Hermione was having the time of her life. She'd never been to a place like this before, and she was enjoying every minute of it. The colored lights flashing and swirling around the room, the music blaring in her ears, the press of other dancers on all sides, all of it appealed to her immensely. It was somewhat lonely dancing all by herself, though. She glanced over toward the bar, where she saw Ginny chatting with a black-haired guy. If only she had someone else to dance with, at least for a while.

Speak of the devil...

A pair of masculine hands found their way onto her hips, and someone pressed their body against her back. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but decided that it didn't really matter. Some deity or other (supposing there were any, of course) had heard her wish and granted it, and she wasn't the sort of person to refuse gifts like this.

A strand of pale, silver-blond hair fell into her face as the guy behind her leaned forward to shout into her ear. "What's your name?" he asked, struggling to be heard over the loud music.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted anyone here to know her name, so she said the first name that popped into her mind. "Rebekah...Nelson," she yelled back. "What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," he shouted back. "So do you come here often? Is something the matter?"

Hermione had stopped dancing and turned to look at him. She was suffering from momentary shock. She couldn't believe she was dancing with Draco Malfoy, of all people. She hated him, and he hated her... except, she realized, he didn't have any idea who she was. She shrugged. "No, nothing's wrong," she said. "I just thought I recognized your name, and I was trying to remember where I've heard it."

"Sorry, but I can't help you," Draco said with a shrug. "I don't think we've ever met before." They stood for a few moments in awkward silence before he said, "Say, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, erm, sure," Hermione said, trying to force herself momentarily out of her I-hate-Malfoy mindset. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the bar. It took all of Hermione's strength not to shudder when he grabbed her, but she succeeded. What took her even more will power to suppress was the fact that the shiver was not one of disgust or loathing.

"So, Violet, are you from around here?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were asking for an invite, Mr. Zabini," said Ginny slyly.

"Well, let's just say that I wouldn't be against it."

She didn't know whether to be appalled or flattered. "My best mate has a little flat around here, and I have been staying for the holidays. What about you?"

"My father keeps a room reserved at a hotel about half a mile from here."

From the corner of Ginny's eye, she caught a flash of brilliant green and blue hair walking towards them. She almost started to wave Hermione over when she noticed two things: there was no need to because she was already heading in her direction, and because Draco Malfoy was attached to her hip.

"Oh, look. It appears that my friend has found himself some company," said Draco.

For the first time, Hermione noticed where they were headed. She gasped as she saw her best mate having what appeared to be quite an intimate conversation with another devious Slytherin.

At that moment, Ginny locked eyes with her and she saw her eyes bug out from a distance. They both knew that it would take a little finesse to get through this unscathed.


	2. It's My Spleen!

Several hours and quite a few drinks later, Ginny and Hermione made their way slowly out of the dance club. Ginny was having trouble wiping an intoxicated grin off of her face. Hermione wore an expression of confusion and astonishment.

"I can't believe I got Draco Malfoy's telephone number. I can't believe Draco Malfoy has a telephone!" Hermione told Ginny. She paused for a moment to think what other unbelievable things she could tell her friend about, and finally settled with: "I can't believe I just spent New Year's Eve in a Muggle bar looking like a bloody neon peacock!"

Ginny threw her a drunken grin. "But I _like_ the new Technicolor Hermione!"

Hermione gave her a sullen glare. She would have said more on the subject had not the sudden connection of her foot with the curb and the subsequent ungraceful stumble driven all thoughts of Technicolor peacocks from her head. "Damn," she said, her voice slurred, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk tonight."

Ginny was laughing so hard that she slipped and fell down on Hermione in the process.

"Oof! Get off, Gin! You're squishing that one organ that…the organ that…god, what is it? You don't really need it…"

"Your pancreas?"

"Okay, two things. First off, that is a gland, not an organ, and second I think you need that one." Hermione scrunched her face up and then continued, "Or is that an organ too? Oh well. Whatever you're squishing, _it hurts_!"

Ginny clumsily rolled over and said, "Okay, okay! Jeez, you're even crabby when you're toe up the floor! …Or should I say pavement?" She started to laugh uproariously at her own joke. "Get it? 'Cause you're drunk…and you fell…onto…the _pavement_!"

She laughed so hard this time that she let out a sonorous snort. She immediately ceased her laughter. They both started giggling again for several minutes before they could stop.

They eventually got up off the pavement and started back toward Hermione's parents' apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been kind enough to let the girls borrow it for the winter holidays, since they were going on a second honeymoon to Hawaii. It was a half hour's walk from the Muggle club, and Ginny and Hermione were only about halfway there when suddenly Hermione said loudly, "My spleen!"

"Oh my God!" Ginny yelled in alarm. "What's wrong with your spleen?"

"No no no no no. That's the organ you were squishing earlier."

Ginny stared at her for a moment, then said, "That's not an organ either, you idiot."

Hermione stared right back. "It is too!" she replied, and they both started to laugh again.

An incessant noise broke into Ginny's deep sleep. There were several things that she noticed at once. First, she had an awfully wicked hangover. Second, Hermione was in the next room snoring louder than a fog horn, and thirdly, the phone was ringing.

The small redhead rolled out of the plush bed and stumbled toward the phone. She lifted the receiver and said, "Hello?"

She heard a deep throaty chuckle on the other end and someone said, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say, good afternoon?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she said, "What time is it?!"

"Well, it's about three in the afternoon."

"Eeek! …Eh, screw it. Wait…hold the phone…"

"That's what I'm doing."

Ginny slapped her forehead at her horrid pun. "Who is this?"

"Ouch, Violet. That hurts. I didn't think that I'd be forgotten _that_ easily."

"Well then you obviously aren't aware that I have a ferocious hangover," Ginny mumbled, still trying to figure out who she was talking to. Why was this bloke calling her Violet? Suddenly the whole night rushed back to her in a millisecond. "Oh! Hey Blaise! Sorry, was in the midst of a temporary lapse in memory. Too much drink is my prognosis."

Blaise laughed again and said, "Well, then at least you have a decent excuse. How are you faring?"

She groaned loudly. "I feel like someone stuffed my head full of fireworks and lit the fuse."

"Luckily for you, I know the perfect remedy," said Blaise in a sage tone of voice. "Go have yourself a stiff drink, put your feet up for a few hours, and spend the evening dancing the night away with a handsome chap."

Ginny grinned into the telephone and said innocently, "Now where would I find such a bloke?"

"Well," said the charming Slytherin in a sly tone, "You might be able to find one tonight at the Comet around…oh, say…eight thirty?"

"Hmm. But I can't just desert my friend to fend for herself while she suffers from the same malady."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be able to find at least _two_ formidable gentlemen, probably lounging by the bar. That's where _I _ would lounge."

Ginny laughed in genuine amusement. "Well, I will just have to go and see if such chaps exist, won't I?"

She heard Blaise's deep throaty chuckle again. "Yes, you most definitely should. Well Violet, until we meet again, I bid you farewell."

"Bye, Blaise." Ginny hung up the phone and grinned from ear to ear. "_Hermione_!" she screeched.

She heard a loud groan, and then a muffled response. "For the love of Merlin, why are you waking me up right now?"

The little red-head waltzed into her friend's room and said, "Because, you lazy slag, we have some hot dates tonight!"

All of a sudden, a large, bushy, black-and-blue-and-green blob shot out from under the covers.

"_What_!"


End file.
